


+ Ordinary Hospitalization +

by Nemesis_Mouro



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Female Reader, Gen, Hospitalization, Inspired by Youtube, Inspired by ijustwannahavefun, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Slenderman (Mentioned) - Freeform, That One Rope Scene ( You know which one I mean. )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis_Mouro/pseuds/Nemesis_Mouro
Summary: Inspired by the video "Ordinary (Fan made creepypasta visual novel trailer)".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	+ Ordinary Hospitalization +

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijustwannahavefun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ijustwannahavefun).



> Greetings and salutations,
> 
> This short oneshot was inspired by one of my favorite animators 'ijustwannahavefun'. I saw the teaser for "Ordinary", the visual novel, and I could not help myself. I was not sure I could fully take it on by writing a fanfiction about what I think the visual novel would be like, so I decided to improvise and write a short scene that I found interesting. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Author

**𝕭** ack when you were a just a simple child you believed in monsters that hid under your bed, spirits who wanted nothing more but to drag you along with them into the underworld, and other types of different myths you have heard about from your friends now and then. For some reason, it felt so scary, yet so magical at the same time, which is why you genuinely wanted to believe in something as terrifying as creatures who wanted nothing more but to make your heart stop beating, to make you pale and unmoving forever. And you adored that concept.

Now that you were a young adult who just graduated college, you understood how wrong you were about even considering the existence of monsters, and even if they existed in this world, it would be better for you to completely avoid them, to not let them hurt you or your close ones, however, life had other plans for you.

 **\- I can’t take this anymore. I’m so sorry. –** The moment you heard those quietly muttered words you knew things were going to change, and you were not sure whether or not it would play out for the best. You did not know what would happen to be exact, so the unknown scared you more than ever, and considering everything that had happened to you afterwards, – you had every right to be horrified.

The day Eva mentioned something about people getting attacked in the words, things seem to have gone wild in your previously ordinary life. That day you did not know what was coming, and you wished you would not have to deal with anything the moment you did find out. Monsters. Turns out your childish beliefs were correct all along, no matter how much you have ridiculed your past self once you have grown up. This ended up in being the only time you wished you were incorrect.

* * *

You woke up in a cold sweat after having another nightmare about the terrible night of your college graduation party. Suffering from the flashbacks of the terrifying experiences, you wanted to scream and weep, to hide from the world around you. You were attacked by someone who you truly desired to help, and the thought hurt you from the inside. You wanted to help that girl so much, but she could not control herself and went to attack you, causing you to end up in a hospital bed.

She became a monster, and not the kind of monster you could call a simple sociopath, murderer or a psychopath, the brunette in reality molded into something you would like to forget. You swore you could still hear her growling inside of your ears, and you could still hear her deep male voice- Wait, what?

 **\- Give me that! I don’t need you to teach me how to use a freaking rope! –** Your breath became erratic once you came to a realization someone was in your hospital room, the place that was supposed to be your safehouse. You became pretty paranoid after the incident, so you knew there was a flashlight somewhere right near you, which you kept close to yourself at all times, however, you were not able to see anything in the dark. Reaching out to the small table by your bed, you attempted at finding the light by scanning the surface with your fingertips.

**\- Stop it, you’re going to wake her up! –** Another person yelled through grit teeth, obviously trying to whisper, however, ending up doing something in the middle. You placed another hand onto the table for better chances at finding the desired item, since it was obvious by now those were not doctors or nurses, so you had to find the flashlight immediately. You swore you could feel the sweat all across your cold from dread body.

 **\- How many times do I have to tell you to stop being child-… -** Before the other individual could finish his sentence, you managed to finally find the flashlight. You were unsure of what you had to do in this current predicament, so you did the first thing on your mind, - point your sacred torch right at the people in your room.

Right before your bed stood two unfamiliar guys, and both of them looked frankly frightening. On the left stood a pale male with a white hoodie and black messy mop on his head, however, despite his clothing appearing rather normal, his face was quite an unusual sight, - his eyes did not have any lids, meaning it seemed to you he was wide-eyed, although you supposed he would be wide-eyed even if he had lids, considering how shocked he looked. His mouth was absolutely messed up, obviously by a sharp weapon of some sorts, most likely a knife, his cheeks cut through making it similarly to as if he literally had a smile from ear to ear.

On the right there was another man, who was visibly shorter than the first guy and appeared strange even without much of an analysis from your side. He reminded you of the protagonist of that one game you played as a child, - blond hair which was covered by a green hat, pointy elf-like ears, brown gloves on his hands, green shirt, but his eyes were different. Instead of the normal eyes you were used to seeing in the game, what you saw were black holes with only red pinpricks shining through the abyss. His cheeks were also drenched in blood which appeared to be coming from his eyeholes, although you were not confident, maybe it is just ketchup. Well, at least, you hoped it is just ketchup.

In their hands was a thick rope, and they were tugging on both of its ends, as if they were fighting for it right before you flashed your light at them. Then it hit you, - they stopped because at the moment they were staring right back at your paralyzed self, and that was no good at all.

 **\- …ish. –** The blond finished his sentence despite you having been awoken by their argument. It now made sense why you woke up, since during your sleep you could not help but play close attention to any sound near you to escape potential danger. You did not do it on purpose, it was your paranoid brain which reacted to anything and everything, and you were pretty grateful for that.

An awkward tormenting silence filled the room, both you and them maintaining eye-contact while not saying a thing. You were not sure how to comment on this, and they appeared to be unsure as well, so this situation was extremely uncomfortable for both of you. Your body even stopped shaking from nervousness fading into a whole another feeling, replaced by the genuine shock hitting you similarly to a truck.

**\- Uhm… -** The blond male violated the stillness by an uneasy sound leaving his lips, blinking at you in confusion. **– Did Slender tell us what to do in a situation like this? –** He softly muttered to the brunet next to him, but because of no other sound covering his voice, you could still hear him speaking although he attempted at whispering. You swore you remembered hearing something about the mentioned name, yet you could not think of anything but the two guys standing in-front of you, so you could not completely understand who was this ‘Slender’ guy.

 **\- Don’t think so. –** The other man responded with the same hushed voice, still in his tracks as if hoping you would not see them if they pretended they were frozen. You could understand him, for you did the exact same thing, only blinking from time to time while glancing back and forth between the two.

**\- So uh… -** The blondie slowly put his hands down to his sides, only one of his hands still holding a grip on the rope while looking directly into your aching from sleepless nights eyes. **– Do we just forcefully make her fall asleep again and continue? –** The male suggested despite you obviously listening to their discussion, giving up on being discreet. It took you a few milliseconds to understand the meaning of his words, but once you did, you kept your still position.

Why are they here in the first place? Where do they want to take you? Why did they want to tie you up in your sleep? Were they monsters like _her_? If so, would they attack you as well? While it did not look like they were as hostile as _her_ , could they still hurt you or maybe even kill you? Why could not this all be just a dream? Why do you have to deal with this? Why could you not just stay ordinary?

**\- Eh, sounds alright to me. –** The guy wearing a white hoodie replied with a shrug of his shoulders, leaving you dumbfounded on how casual they were about something as such. Knocking someone out was not a thing normal people would do, however, you assumed for them this was pretty much normal.

**\- Wait, what-… -** You began speaking without putting thought into your words, realizing they were planning on doing _this_ not to just someone, but you. It was not someone else, _it was_ _you_. It was _you_ they were talking about. Although, before you could try defending yourself against the incoming threat, darkness filled your vision.


End file.
